ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Wars Part 2: The Fall of Europe
Dragon Wars Part 2: The Fall of Europe is the second part of the season finale of season 1, Ben 10: Alien Alliance. The Battle continues and it evolves fast. Ben, Gwen and Kevin are in Manhattan to stop a monstrous creature from destroying the city. Plot Ben watches the Alliance and asks them for help. Azmuth states that he can't help them this time. He can't create a weapon to defeat the dragons for the sole reason they aren't a threat for the galaxy, they just want revenge. Ben is angered by this and ask him why he has come then, to watch how the planet will be destroyed? Azmuth explains he has come for his research about the Black King. There's something wrong. Meanwhile they need to stop the dragons from driving Mankind to extinction. Ben, Gwen and Kevin travels to Manhattan, where a huge volcanic dragon is in battle with US Army and the Forever Knights. Badly enough, the army is no match for the enormous creature while he melts the tanks like they are nothing. Ben transforms into Heatblast to talk to the create while Kevin takes the knights and Gwen goes to speak with the general. Before he can answer her, something throws with a tank to the beast. It hits the beast right in front but doesn't cause too much damage. Doomsday appears and it seems to be him who has thrown the tank. He jumps to the beast for a direct hit but the beast sees it coming and blast him away. Doomsday lands between a group of Forever Knights and sees him change to slaughter most of them before he notices Kevin. "Out of my way, Osmosian. This is my fight." "This is our world, our war!" "It seems you don't get it, do you. This is MY WAR!!!" He grabs Kevin's leg and throws him into the windscreen of parked car. Doomsday smashes his fist in the ground and knocks the rest of the knights out. Ben is having a hard time trying to even get the attention of the beast. The dragon simply ignores him and continues killing the Knights and anyone who stands in his way. Ben decides to become Way Big, maybe the dragon while then notice him... In London, Manda is fighting with Helen, Manny and a bunch of European Forever Knights on the Millennium Bridge. The beast strangles it around the bridge and caused it to collapse. Helen and Manny escapes just in time but the Knights aren't that lucky. A knight tries to hold on and Manny reaches his hand out empathy but Manda shows no mercy as he obliterate the knight. The beast is ready to attack them for their attempt to help but is stopped by Captain Shaw and the Krakken. Manny calls to Bivalvan and his group in France and get bad news. The Dragons have killed 200 men in Paris, after a group of 25 Forever Knights took cover in the Notre Dame. The Notre Dame has been completely destroyed. The Dragon in Manhattan asks Ben why he protects the knights, something Doomsday have ask him before. He states he protects the innocent. Doomsday tries to make his move again, by break Ben's leg but this Ben anticipates this and hits the monster with the back of his hand, waving him into a building. The Dragon looks at him, and from the moment the creature moves, it blasts a strong fireball at him. This destroys the complete block, leaving a large hole of 2 km in diameter. Only the dragon, Gwen who protects her, Ben and Kevin, and the two boys are still alive. The rest in a radius of 2 km is gone. Ben becomes Starlight and rises up, angrily and willing to kill the beast for this. "I shall stop your reign of destruction now!" "No, I won't stop until I'm united with my son!" "Where is he?" "The leader of those tin men had him, where is he!" Azmuth teleports to them. Looking at the chaos and shakes his head. "The young Dragocius volcanos is in Washington D.C. White House according to my scans." Ben answers before the dragon can do anything: "We go." As Teleportape, Ben goes to the White House. As ChamAlien he enters the White house follows the scanner that Azmuth have him. He opens the door where to find the dragon, and does a horrible discovery. (the public doesn't see what Ben see.) He returns to New York with the baby dragon and tells his friends that the President has been slaughtered. They say that they have other news. Europe has been fallen, USA is last battleground of the Forever Knights. The Dragons are leaving Europe, Africa, Asia and Australia and they are headed to USA for the Final Battle... To Be Continued Aliens Used *Heatblast (First Re-appearance) *Starlight *Teleportape *Way Big Characters *The Alliance *General Willox (Deceased by the destruction of NY) *Several Soldiers of US Army (Deceased by the destruction of NY) *The President of USA (Killed offscreen) Villians *Dragons (Neutral) *Doomsday *The Forever Knights *Unknown assassin Trivia *It seems that the Black King of the Forever Knights isn't so innocent in this war as it seems. In the beginning it looked that the Forever Knights were framed but he seems to knew off the plot, since he kidnapped the young dragon short after the arrival on Earth. *The Destruction of the Millennium Bridge is loosely based on Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and more on the monster cliche of a snake like creature strangled around a building. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance Category:Season Finales